Michaels Curse of Thorn
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: Attempting to put the past behind Jamie Lloyd is now married and pregnant as Halloween approaches. Dr. Wynn and his cult are ready for Michael Myers to return one final time for one more Halloween. Charlene Loomis intends to continue her father's work and protect Jamie and her unborn child. A little boy might be the next chosen one. Michael will also be hunting babysitters.
1. Chapter 1

"You've heard the story. On Halloween night Michael Myers went back home to Haddonfield leaving many dead in his path. The constellation could only appear on All-hallows even otherwise known as Halloween. Children spend the night in search of candy, playing tricks, dressing in costumes, while teenagers spend the night involving themselves in pointless parties and fornication.

Long ago in the time of the druids, to prevent mass destruction among the tribes, one family was chosen to bear the curse. The bearer would have to sacrifice his entire family on the night of Samhain, which in turn would spear their community of mass destruction. The curse gifts the bearer with superhuman strength and immunity from death. No one has embodied it longer, better than Michael Myers."

"Tonight he has returned to us."

The cult members gasped. Dr. Wynn stood atop the altar in the room dimly lit with the candles. Michael Myers dressed in his signature outfit and William Shatner mask, walked into the room. The cult members parted giving Michael free space to walk past them. Their faces full of both fear and respect for thorns most respected and devoted member. He walked past them to stand beside Dr. Wynn.

"Michael has told me it's time to start killing again. Most curse bearers bravely sacrifice every one of their bloodlines. Michael has always gone above and beyond sacrificing not only his flesh and blood but the lives of several of Haddonfield's members. Most of them young for the greater good of thorn. Michael, however, is here to make one final sacrifice. The sacrifice of the last with his bloodline. That's right his niece Jamie Lloyd. She still resides in Haddonfield. She is the missing puzzle piece.

But there's more. Jamie is due to give birth to her first child very soon."

More hopeful looks from the group. This pregnancy was wonderful news.

"Michael is going to go back home for one more night. To kill for thorn one more night on his search for Jamie. What happens next is entirely up to Michael. One week from now on Halloween night Michael will finally achieve his goals. And the legacy will continue once again. The boogeyman is going back to Haddonfield one last time."

Dr. Charlene Loomis shifted through the notes in her office once more. Another late night in the office spent burning her eyes looking over these notes. She swore she would never be like her father. She had long realized that wasn't going to be the case. Her father was more focused on his work at Smith Grove and later being the doctor of his most famous patient Michael Myers.

Her parents had long divorced in her childhood and she rarely saw him growing up. It took her years to understand the man Sam Loomis. Once she did she realized he was the only one who even came close to understanding the quite infamous serial killer. She was able to develop a relationship with her father in his final years. She had long had a dream of becoming a psychiatrist like him.

Most parents would be thrilled if their child followed in their footsteps. Hers was not. It was the last thing he wanted her to do. He knew full well it was her decision to follow her own path. So he warned her of the path she would be following. There was one legacy he gave her that she needed to think hard about before accepting. The legacy of Michael Myers. If she was going to do it then she needed to be prepared for what that would mean. So he gave her the notes and everything he knew on the curse of thorn.

"Charlene if you truly decide this is what you want to do then you need to understand what you're taking on. The responsibilities of stopping it."

"It."

"Michael the shape. You have to stop them from suffering through those nights. Those Halloween nights. I don't want anyone to have to live through those nights ever again. Laurie and her daughter suffered so much. Her daughter is still alive. He is still out there. Alive and waiting. Jamie knows he's going to come back one day. She hasn't forgotten. It may fall to you to keep her safe one day."

He passed away not long after that conversation. Her father who had never left her much like a typical father other than naming her after his mother left her a legacy like this. He loved her of course but his life was never going to be normal. Even at the end. In turn, hers was not either. She didn't have to suffer the way Laurie Strode, Jamie Lloyd, and her father had. But she was connected to the Halloween tragedies through her father. She realized he had been right all along.

She had long-delayed marriage or even build any lasting relationships. When she did marry it was to a fellow psychiatrist. Surely if anyone could understand her line of work it was him. Ultimately even he would say she was basically married to her work. She didn't want to have children and he did. She didn't want her own children having feelings about her like the ones she had about her father. Their differences were too great, her devotion to her work too strong, her delay on having children unacceptable. The two divorced. She still had her wedding ring on her finger simply because she often forgot to take it off.

And anyway it helped her fend off possible suitors. She would only be involved with one man in a relationship. That man might be her father's old friend Michael Myers. Should he ever decide to make an appearance. If she ever wanted to have children that would happen much later. Hopefully after Michael and the curse of thorn had been stopped. She looked at the notes once more. In one week's time, it would be that time of year again. The famous albeit infamous holiday in Haddonfield. She wondered where Jamie Lloyd was now. Her father had kept in touch with her through the years.

She'd been to visit him prior to his passing. She and her husband Billy had been honorary guests at his funeral. Charlene had met them briefly but hadn't really spoken to them much. They offered her their condolences before they left. She stood up decided she needed to find out where Jamie and Billy were now. Just in case Michael decided to come back for her once again.

"Charlene, what are you still doing here?"

She sighed as she looked to her fellow psychiatrist Donald who had apparently stayed in the office late as well.

"Reading up on these notes."

"Again? You know as many times as you've looked over them I doubt you will find anything new." She chose to ignore that.

"Would you know anything about where Jamie Lloyd would be now?"

"I believe she would be Jamie Hall now. She's married right?"

"Do you know if she still resides in Haddonfield?"

"As a matter of fact last time I knew she still lived there. Why wanting to get in touch with her?"

"Yes actually."

"Interviews again?"

"No, I haven't wanted to bother her or her husband with anything like that. Surely they would like to forget what happened. They must live with it every day. My reasons are to make sure she's safe."

"You think Michael might return for her?"

"He has done so two times already."

"This was years ago. You really think he would come out now after all this time?"

"He waited fifteen years to find Laurie Strode. Someone murdered the entire Haddonfield police force to get him out of there. He is out there somewhere. I think he will come back."

"You're sure you're not mistaken?"

"My father suffered a stroke trying to stop him. He knew the truth was perhaps he never could. But he had to try. He spent his entire life trying to stop him."

Charlene stood up finally deciding to leave. She may be wrong. But something about this upcoming Halloween felt different. The constellation seemed to be adding up. She hoped she was wrong but something told her luck wasn't on her side. Or any of the residents in Haddonfield.

"Oh Charlene one more thing I believe you may not have heard,"

"What's that?" She asked picking up her pocket book to finally return to relax at home.

"Jamie is pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**I met him, fifteen years ago. I was told there was nothing left; no reason, no conscience, no understanding; and even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, of good or evil, right or wrong. I met this six-year-old child with this blank, pale, emotionless face, and the blackest eyes... the devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply... evil.**

 **Doctor Loomis**

Billy arrived home from work eager to spend the rest of his day with his beautiful wife. He could smell all of his favorite foods as soon as he walked in the door. Jamie was at the stove cooking him a meal fit for a king. If he said so himself. He stopped in the doorway to take in her breathtaking beauty. Her being heavily pregnant just made her even more attractive to him. He had never thought that possible. It was one of these rare days it was surprisingly warm for late October.

Jamie was taking full advantage of the warm weather. She was dressed in a flowing sundress with a shawl draped over her. She looked beautiful as always.

"Hey." She said walking up to kiss him on the lips.

"I missed you."

"I miss you too babe. But you didn't have to cook all this food."

"What are you saying you don't like my cooking?"

"No, I love your cooking. I just don't want you straining yourself. The baby is due any day now."

"I wanted to do it for you. Maybe it would also push this baby out."

"Well, I'm very appreciative."

"You better be," Jamie said kissing him again.

He had been extremely supportive, attentive, and loving throughout her whole pregnancy. To be honest she was loving the attention she was receiving from everyone. Especially from her husband. Billy coming back into her life had been a huge surprise. She'd met him at the children's clinic in Haddonfield. He was from an abusive home and was in the clinic after setting his house on fire. It was true that he had flashbacks from the abuse that put him in the clinic for a little while.

They were just little kids when they met. But they both had crushes on each other. Most would say it was puppy love. But Jamie and Billy had defied the odds and to be perfectly honest they were much more than that. They weren't the typical couple but they were closer than most. Plenty of Haddonfield's residents had looked at her with fear and distrust refusing to go near her. Billy at nine years old had been different than that. She figured they wouldn't see each other after they both left the clinic.

Billy was sent to live with relatives in another part of Chicago. When Jamie got out her adoptive parents decided to move away from Haddonfield for a little while. They were hoping for some normalcy for the remainder of Jamie's childhood. In truth, it was probably also normalcy for themselves. A way to get away from the painful memories, especially the loss of Rachel. The three of them all grieved for her. Jamie also wondered if it wasn't their way along with Doctor Loomis to protect her.

He wanted her to have a normal life too. He watched over her as much as he could and was always a phone call away. All the counselors they insisted she go too told her Michael Myers would never come back for her. She didn't think it was them lying, rather that they thought they were telling her the truth. Doctor Loomis never lied to her or told her that. He knew just as she did that Michael Myers could come back for her. Likely he someday would. She felt less safe without him around.

He had done so much for her family. That included saving her mom's life. Her real mom. Actually that included caring for Michael as well. She had always had a connection to him. Whatever the psychic link she had to her uncle it seemed to disappear. Though every now and then she still had nightmares about him and thought they were still linked in some way. That was something she had dealt with alone. Until she met Billy. They had both returned to Haddonfield a couple of months apart.

It was easy for them to redevelop a friendship. After all, they didn't have many friends at that time. They had an instant attraction to each other though of course, it took them a while to get to know each other again. They had changed in some ways and matured. A lot of their personality traits from childhood had remained. Jamie needed a stable relationship and it happened naturally between them. Billy found he needed her for the exact same reasons. When he asked her to marry him she knew he was the one. And the only one for her. Saying yes was the right and only decision.

He already knew everything about her. Her deep dark family secrets were common knowledge to him. He'd seen her at her best and especially at her worst. He didn't judge her based on her past or who she was related too. He knew and unfortunately had even met her murderous uncle. He knew about her real parents. About her other extended family members. He had known Rachel, Tina, and Doctor Loomis. Loomis had saved him as well. They both didn't have the best or normal childhoods. Yes marrying him was the best decision she'd ever made.

The next was to become a mother. Neither were sure about having children. They thought they might be too damaged to care for them properly. Jamie feared he might be like she had been once. Like Michael was when he'd murdered Judith at the age of six. She feared Michael would one day come back for her. And he would set his sights on her family members who through her were also related to him. Billy wanted them badly so Jamie finally agreed. Every time she touched her belly she felt the child kicking in her womb and knew she'd made the right decision once again.

This baby would bring a lot of joy to others as well. She remembered that Halloween morning Rachel had complained about babysitting her and said her children had been wiped out because she was babysitting rather than going out with her boyfriend Brady. It turned out Rachel's children had been wiped out. This baby would be a welcome sight for her parents who like her still missed Rachel every day. They needed the joy of this child as she did. She also hoped it would open up relationships with her other family members she had left.

Her adoptive grandparents had passed away while Jamie was still young. But she did have grandparents and an uncle through her father Jimmy. They hadn't approved of his relationship and eventual marriage to her mother Laurie. Therefore they hadn't seen her much growing up and hadn't wanted to take custody of her when her parents passed away. Leaving her to become the foster child and eventual adoptee to the Caruthers. Since she had become an adult they have made more of an effort in her life. She could say too little too late but to be honest, the thought of other family was nice.

To be honest the word "uncle" did make her a little nervous. But it would be nice to have a normal uncle who wasn't like Michael. She felt more heartbroken to think her parents would never meet their grandchild. That really wasn't anything new. They had missed out on so much of her life. They missed the remainder of her childhood, her teenage years, graduation, and her wedding day. Not to mention all she went through with Michael. It hit her that her mom was a lot like her.

She too had lost her parents when she was young. Had her life disrupted by Michael and had to go through the guilt of all those around her dying. Indeed Jamie could relate to that feeling very well. Rachel, Tina, Brady, Kelly, Mike, Spitz, Sam, all those young lives. All those men who had tried to protect her including the Haddonfield police force that all died. All for her or because of her. She would never be able to forgive Michael for that. She was just learning to forgive herself. After many talks with her therapist, she let her know it wasn't her fault and that she didn't kill those people. Even stabbing her mom had been because of Michael. Thankfully her mom forgave her.

"Charlene you can't really be thinking something like that."

"Donald I have a week to get to Haddonfield."

"Why would you want to go there? You've never been there before."

"Well, I'm certainly not going sightseeing or to play tourist."

"Michael Myers has had plenty of time to return and hasn't. Jamie Hall Lloyd whatever you want to call her is probably fine. I should have never mentioned anything about her being pregnant."

"Yes you should have and I'm extremely glad you did. She and her unborn child are likely in extreme danger. Both from the cult of Thorn and especially from Michael."

"You're sounding like your father. Something I know you never wanted to do."

"That doesn't matter. My father knew Michael better than anyone. He knew that he wouldn't die. Though that's where he belongs."

"Everyone said your father was a lunatic. Raving mad. Had no clue what he was talking about."

"I would have said the same thing once. The truth is he knew exactly what he was talking about. That cult of Thorn is strong. Jamie could have helped him take the hate away. But it was so strong and he wouldn't let her. "

"He said he couldn't stop him right? If anyone could wouldn't it have been him? What makes you think you can?"

"I don't know how to stop him. The more I studied the more I have become convinced that no one can stop him. But I have to try for the sake of Jamie and her baby. Now, do you know the directions to Haddonfield?"

"It's a couple of states away."

"I know that. That's why I need to get out of here now if I'm going to make it in time."

"I think you're making a big mistake."

"It was a mistake when they let him out the first time. Now get those directions."

Donald shook his head but did what she said. She was ready to leave right now but knew she needed to pack at least a few things. In any case, she would be leaving tonight. She could not waste a second. Other than currently being in Haddonfield Charlene had no idea where Jamie was. She could only hope she could get to Jamie before Michael and the cult did. It wouldn't be good for them if she didn't.

"Charlene I have the directions here. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"How much clearer do I need to make myself?"

"What if what you're saying is completely right?"

"Then I'm right and all the more reason to get there as soon as I can."

"Be careful then Charlene."

"I will do my best."

Christy Shelby walked home with her two best friends Amy and Erica from school.

"That history test kicked my butt like normal," Amy complained.

"You should study." Christy laughed.

"I did study and you see what happened. Mrs. Kiser just hates me."

"Like every teacher hates you?" Erica asked.

"Funny you sound just like my parents."

"Everyone sounds like your parents."

"So what are your plans for Halloween?"

"Babysitting," Christy answered.

"You always babysit. How are you not rich right now? I thought you and Daniel were supposed to be going out?"

"We were but he has to work."

"I would be so pissed if that was me."

"Oh he was but there wasn't much he could do about it. Least we both get to make money for the next time we go out."

"You're lucky. I'm babysitting Sophia for free. You don't get to babysit to make money if you have to babysit your sister."

"Just babysit extra kids."

"You know I don't like kids."

"I don't know why. You were a kid once."

"Yeah, and I grew up."

"Growing up sucks."

"Amen."

"Well, home is where the heart is." Amy said yawning as she made her way towards her house."

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

Erica's house came up soon after.

"Bye Christy."

"Bye Erica."

Christy was now alone to study the colors of the flowers. Autumn had always been her favorite time of the year.

"Hey, Christy!"

She smiled at Troy the little boy she was going to be babysitting on Halloween.

"Hey, Troy."

"You're taking me trick or treating right?"

"I don't know. Do you want to go trick or treating?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, then Troy I guess were going trick or treating then."


	3. Chapter 3

**When Michael Myers was six years old, he stabbed his sister to death. He was locked up for years in Smith's Grove Sanitarium, but he escaped. Soon after, Halloween became another word for mayhem! One by one, he killed his entire family, until his nine-year-old niece, Jamie Lloyd, was the only one left alive. Six years ago - Halloween night - Michael and Jamie vanished. Most people believed them dead but I believe someone hid them away. Someone who keeps Michael protects him... tries to control him. If there's one thing I know, you can't control evil. You can lock it up, burn it, and bury it, and pray that it dies, but it never will. It just... rests awhile. You can lock your doors, and say your prayers, but the evil is out there... waiting. And maybe, just maybe... it's closer than you think!**

 **-Tommy Doyle**

"Mommy!"

"Troy honey what is it?"

His mom turned on the light and rushed to his bedside.

"Mom it was the nightmare man again. And the other man in the coat. He was saying things. Bad things."

"Sweetie it was only a nightmare. I told you to stop watching scary movies. Is Christy letting you watch scary movies?"

"No."

"Okay then get back to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"I hate school."

His mom smiled.

"Goodnight sweetie sleep tight." She kissed his head and turned out the light and shut the door.

He couldn't go back to sleep and was very tired the next day as he headed down for breakfast. His mom prepared him a bowl of cereal.

"Did you sleep well?"

"No. Mom can't I stay home today?"

"You need to go to school Troy. You want to grow up to have a good job one day."

His mom Sandra was speaking from experience. A single mother by the time she was eighteen she'd done her best with odd jobs to support herself and Troy. She already had her restaurant uniform on for the day. She'd be going today right after taking Troy to school. Long hours were tough but she did what she had to do.

"Listen Troy I will be late tonight. So Christy will be getting you from school and watching you tonight."

"Why do you have to work tonight?"

"Baby I have too so I can feed you. Don't you like Christy?"

"Yeah but I want you home sometimes."

"I know and I'm trying to work on that. Right now I just need all the hours I can get. I have house bills and getting everything you need for school isn't easy to get. Now come on let's get you to school."

Jamie walked across town just enjoying the walk. , was hoping the baby would come before Halloween. She'd read in a magazine walking might induce labor. So here she was a cellphone in hand if she began getting contractions. She was very hungry and decided kiddo needed to eat too. So she stepped into Debbie's snack bar for some lunch.

"Hello, Jamie," Sandra said greeting her.

They lived only a few houses down from each other and Jamie and Billy sometimes came to the bar for lunch on his days off. They had also babysat for Troy when Christy wasn't available.

"Hi, Sandra how are you?"

"I'm good would you like a menu or do you know what you'd like to order?"

"I am ready to order. I'm getting breakfast today. I would like your breakfast platter please."

"Alright sure thing would you like your usual sweet tea?"

"Yes thank you."

After taking the order to the back and checking on the other customers Sandra took her break and decided to talk to Jamie as she waited for her food.

"So when's the baby due?"

"Sometime in the next week."

"Oh he could be a Halloween baby"

"I hope not," Jamie said frowning.

"Oh, why not?"

"It's just hard to celebrate Halloween and a birthday."

"Yeah, I can understand that. At least he can dress up in a costume on Halloween night. That would be fun."

Jamie didn't really think she and Billy would be taking him trick or treating. It hadn't gone well for last time she went as a child. As a matter of fact, she nearly freaked when she saw a clown costume in the store earlier. She had worn one on the night Michael came for her and even stabbed her mom with a pair of scissors. Not to mention Michael stabbed Judith wearing one. She sort of felt uncomfortable when she saw a princess costume. She'd also worn one of them. But at least she hadn't stabbed anyone.

"I wish some of the teachers would stop acting like Halloween is still banned in this town."

"I wish they we could talk about the serial killers. Especially Haddonfield's own boogeyman Michael Myers."

"Not everyone is as fascinated by serial killers or Michael as you are Amy."

Christy rolled her eyes at her friend's conversation. There wasn't a mall in Haddonfield so after school, they had all decided to go to the next town over for a shopping trip.

"Whatever Erica. Anyway I agree that we should be able to celebrate Halloween again. Actually we do celebrate it some teachers just don't want to talk about it. Heck remember when they wanted to tear down the old Myers house? Then they realized it was a tourist attraction for the little town and they decided against it."

"I don't know why someone would want to see a house where a little kid killed his sister anyway."

"It's more than that though. He's killed tons of people. It's the only way anyone knows anything about this town. The Strodes, The Doyel's, The Wallace's, The Carruthers, they all moved away. You would think it would be okay now."

"Doesn't that girl Jamie Lloyd supposedly live around here?"

"Supposedly."

"Unless she lives like a hermit I don't know how she could hide in this tiny town."

"She's married now I heard. No one has seen her in years in town. So unless people recognize her, no one would know what she looked like now anyway. I want to meet her."

"I would say she probably just wants to forget about everything and move on. I wouldn't blame her." Christy said.

"True but I bet she's had the opportunity to do a lot of things if she's wanted. She's probably the biggest celebrity besides Dr. Loomis and Michael himself. She's the only member of the family left since her mom. Pictures, interview requests, book offers, she could make a lot of money." Erica said.

"Maybe he will come back for her," Amy said.

"No, that guy has got to be dead by now. I don't think he was ever missing from that prison. I think he's back in the sanitarium and they aren't telling anyone."

"Nah if he was there we would know about it. I think he is wherever he wants to be."

"It's sad Christy and I care absolutely nothing about Michael Myers yet because of you, we know all about him."

"So what about that biology homework?" Christy said eager to change the subject.

Amy had told her how Michael stalked babysitters. Considering she was babysitting that freaked her out a bit. She didn't know why Amy wasn't freaked out considering she was going to be babysitting for her sister that night. Behind her, Amy was quiet as her mind began thinking about Michael. Maybe he would come back tonight to find Jamie. If she was babysitting maybe he would come after her.

She found him to be quite sexy. She loved all serial killers but none so more than Michael. She had studied him as much as she could with the little information she had. She felt he really had a heart. If he killed Jamie surely he would stop killing. Then she could swoop in and offer him something he'd never had. Romance. The idea of Michael doing something kinky to her aroused her.

As he'd never done it before it may excite him. Maybe she could even restart the Myers family by having his baby. She had a boyfriend named Roger but really she just wanted Michael. How romantic would it be if Michael killed him to be with her? This was a side of herself no one knew about. Her friends may have thought she was a little obsessed but they had no idea how much she really was. She really didn't want anyone to die. But if Michael needed to make sacrifices he would.

She liked Roger but if Michael killed him so be it. She loved her friends but if he needed to kill them then so be it. Amy had once considered joining the Cult of Thorn. If only she knew where it was. Maybe if she killed someone. Maybe if she decided to sacrifice her family members she could be closer to Michael. Maybe sacrificing her sister as Michael had done. She was just unable to kill herself. She realized she was insane but she couldn't stop these thoughts from entering her mind.

Another radical idea entered her mind. What if she kidnapped Jamie herself and had her ready for Michael? If she held her hostage than she could offer her to Michael as a love offering.

"Amy! Earth to Amy?!

"Yeah? She said as she looked back to Erica.

"I said did you do our English homework?"

"We went straight from school to the mall do you think did it?"

"I meant during your free period."

"No, I worked on my math homework. You know how hard math homework is."

"Yeah, I really do."

After nearly none stop driving Charlene was only one state away from Chicago. She had four days to make it to Haddonfield and find Jamie. She stopped at a rest stop to use the bathroom and then it was time to go back on the road. As she got in her car she tried to get it to start and it wouldn't. Tried again and still nothing,

"God no." She said as she quickly searched her phone for someone to call. There were no numbers and no one around. She could just go on foot but didn't want to leave her car here in the middle of nowhere. Thinking quickly she called Donald's number.

"Hello?"

"Donald it's me, Charlene."

"Yeah, Charlene hi you made it to Haddonfield yet."

"No my car won't start. Find me, someone, to call! Jamie and her baby are at risk if you don't."

"I don't know anybody to call. I know nothing about that area."

"Then come down and get me. Fix it or take me to Haddonfield yourself."

"Charlene I can't just come down..."

"Donald people are at risk. Their lives are at risk. I have four days to find them. Come now!"

"Sigh fine I'm on my way."

Charlene sighed herself as she hung up the phone. She walked around her car once more. She couldn't afford these setbacks. If she could only get the number to the Haddonfield police force or to Jamie herself or her husband. If she'd had time to think she would have had Donald search the internet for the number to the police force office. He was likely gone already. She could call 911 but Michael hadn't arrived yet. Likely no one would believe her. She tried to think of Tommy Doyel's number. He had married Lindsey Wallace and the two checked on Jamie when they could.

One last way to honor their friends and Laurie Strode who had once protected them on Halloween night. But she couldn't remember their number either. What in the world could she do? "Hang on Jamie I'm coming."

 **Hope you are enjoying! The character Donald is in homage to Donald Pleasance, the actor who portrayed Dr. Loomis. In a set of comics, there is a character who is the daughter of Loomis, and I believe her name may be Charlene after Loomis's mom in some comic versions. This is slightly based on Halloween six. Though if anyone is going to be Jamie Lloyd I feel it should be Danielle Harris, the actress who portrayed her in the originals. Tommy and Lindsey won't be making an appearance in this story.**

 **Danielle had mentioned once she met the actor who played Billy in H5. He told her he thought it would be cool if they grew up and married in a new movie. So parts of this story were born!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's the nightmare man, he's coming to get me, Rachel.**

 **-Jamie Lloyd**

"I don't understand why you think you have to get there so many days in advance. I doubt she's going to go anywhere."

"No, but someone is coming there. I need to find her before he does. And warn the citizens of Haddonfield. They are basically lined up for a blood bath."

"What do you do if they don't believe you?"

"They probably won't as a matter of fact. But I have to try. No one believed my father either."

"Yeah, Sam Loomis wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Heard all about him growing up. My old man was a little obsessed with serial killers. Well, not really obsessed but interested in hearing about them. Probably almost as crazy as your old man."

"Perhaps but some would say no one could be as crazy as him."

"What was it like growing up with him as a dad?"

"We going back to the past? What's with all the personal questions?"

"You wouldn't let me turn on the radio. The silence is killing me. So what else do we have to do? I didn't have time to bring anything to read."

"I would rather not talk about my personal life."

"I haven't asked about relationships so I would say this isn't that personal. How about I tell you about me first."

"I don't know why I would be interested in that Donald."

"Just my childhood."

"You really want to know about mine don't you?"

"Yes, I'm very curious. You know your rudeness doesn't bother me."

"I enjoy being rude. Keeps people at bay. You seem to enjoy it yourself."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well then tell me about your childhood since your just dying too."

"Dying? Don't know if you would want to use that word or not considering your current situation. But since you insist. My mom was the breadwinner in our house so to speak. She worked at this little sewing factory not far from where he lived. Dad stayed home and drank and watched television all the time. I always thought the dynamic there was a little weird. It seemed to work for them though."

"Maybe his alcohol use made him fancy killers?"

"Maybe. He was pretty normal other than that."

"Your folks must never have thought you would become a psychiatrist."

"Nope sure didn't. Still, don't see why I did after all these years."

"They're both alive?"

"Barely. Very sickly like. Don't see them much."

"Oh, that's too bad. You should. I didn't get to see mine much until the very end. You might regret it."

"Miss Loomis I didn't think you had any regrets."

"Not many but everyone has some."

"I can agree to that."

"So why did you become a psychiatrist?"

"Made a decent amount of money."

"Come on it has to be more than that. It isn't the easiest of jobs."

"I always wondered how growing up affected children. My home dynamic was different from most in that time period. Then there were those serial killers like your friend Michael."

"Fair enough for an answer. I haven't met Michael so I can't call him a friend. My father's friend maybe."

"He's like a long lost Uncle."

"Wouldn't go that far with it. How he treats his niece is the reason were traveling to Haddonfield right now. "

"Not the best Uncle I suppose. I suppose Jamie could attest to that."

"I'm sure she would."

"So we were done talking about me so we can talk about your childhood? You've made it clear you don't want to hear any more about my personal life. A shame really because I really enjoy talking about it. I'm sure yours has been very interesting."

"You'd be surprised. Believe it or not, my childhood wasn't really that weird apart from my father. He was so focused on Michael and his work at Smith Grove he wasn't a big part of my childhood. I saw him a couple times a year at best. Sent me letters for my birthdays and holidays if he remembered. Which he usually didn't."

"Were you resentful?"

"At the time yes. Not anymore because I now understand why he was so focused on his work. Furthermore, he was focused on trying to stop Myers and protect the citizens of Haddonfield. Focused on finding out about the Cult of Thorn as well. "

"Did anyone know you were related to him?"

"No thank God. No one knew so I was allowed to live a fairly normal life. My mother remarried when I was ten and I had a normal family life."

"That must have been a relief to your dad."

"For sure. I think he protected me from a lot of what he went through. He didn't feel horrible about missing my childhood. He knew my stepfather filled the dad role quite well. He also realized my childhood would be much safer and innocent with him out of it."

"How did he feel about you becoming a psychiatrist? And taking on this?"

"I assume the "this" you're referring to is searching for Michael. He warned me a long time ago if I decided to be a psychiatrist I was looking at a life of solitude. If I was searching for Michael then I was looking at a very dangerous life. I couldn't fail. He didn't want me to do it. But when I did that's the advice he gave me."

"He told you about going to find Myers?"

"Yes. He was sure he would return for Jamie one day."

"What's the connection to her besides Michael?"

"Laurie Strode. After he saved her from Michael they kept in touch should he ever return. When Laurie had Jamie he promised her he would protect her. Kept his promise and now it's my turn to keep mine. "

"I can't wait for him to be here. If he doesn't come before Halloween I hope he comes after. Really though I'm just ready to meet him."

Billy and Jamie had rearranged his nursery for the fifth time in the past two weeks. Jamie determined everything would have to be as close to perfect as possible. Jamie was trying to keep her thoughts positive as she was about to welcome a baby into the world. The intrusive thoughts always began the closer Halloween crept up. Nightmares increased as well. They always involved Michael and the man in black that helped him escape. had told her this theory.

He believed someone from Smith Grove was somehow involved with the Cult of Thorn. Loomis had told her all about that as well. Coming from him she believed it no matter how crazy it sounded. She had learned when he said something it was the truth. She was a little more fearful Loomis wasn't here to protect her any longer. Even more frightening he wouldn't be there to protect her baby. They were both members of the bloodline for Michael to return to attempt to kill.

"Jamie if you ever have a child he will return for them. If he isn't stopped then he will continue to come back. Michael is the absolute expert at sitting and waiting. Looking at the wall, not seeing, looking forward to whenever he comes home again. He's come before and I think we both know he will come back."

Loomis would be proven right. She didn't want children but Billy wanted at least one so badly. Jamie felt she was cursing the child. She also felt so much love for him even though he wasn't even here yet. She was certain her mom had the exact same feelings for her before she was born.

"Did you have a nightmare again last night?" Billy asked carefully.

Jamie sighed as she pulled a stuffed animal from the crib.

"Yeah, I dreamed about Tina again."

"She was a funny person. In a good way."

"She was probably the person I adored most besides Rachel. She saved my life that night. Just like Rachel would have. I tried to get her to stay the night at the clinic but she wanted to be with her boyfriend and go to the tower farm. Well, you remember. I wish she would have listened to Dr. Loomis."

"Honey we didn't listen to Dr. Loomis either. "

"You think we would have been safer staying at the clinic?"

"Maybe but Michael went there anyway. You had several people guarding you both times."

So many people sacrificed themselves for me."

"Babe we don't need to talk about it. We're moving on and were about to have a baby. We have so much coming up."

"I wish you stuttered like you used too. It was cute."

They chuckled as they shared a kiss.

"So Sandra came to see me today. Her and Troy."

"Oh, that's nice of them. Little man is getting big right?"

"Yeah, he is. Sandra told me something I keep thinking about."

"Okay, what?"

 **Earlier today**

"He is such a good kid," Jamie said smiling as Troy chuckled watching a cartoon on her television.

"He really is. Raising him is hard work but I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"I think I'm going to learn that very soon." She said patting her stomach.

Sandra smiled but it faltered.

"Jamie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Maybe I'm just overreacting and it isn't a big deal. I guess little boys do this all the time. I'm a little concerned about him. Just little things I've watched him do."

"What do you mean?"

"He has nightmares a lot. Which he's a child so maybe that's not that surprising. But I don't let him watch scary movies. There isn't anything I can think of that would make him afraid. Sometimes he just stares off into space. Again maybe that's typical of boys his age. It's just almost like he's not there. He's just off in another world all his own. Then I found this picture he drew today.

It was of these stick figures. I don't know who the people were. I don't assume they were us. But he drew one of them stabbing the others. Then the one doing the stabbing wasn't a stick figure. He looked more like an actual person. At first, I wasn't sure how to approach it. Children draw things sometimes. I know he isn't seeing anything like that on television. So I don't know if he is hearing things at school or what. I couldn't imagine what."

Jamie felt a chill run down her spine but she hoped she was wrong. She'd learned from Dr. Loomis all about her infamous uncle. She'd done her research on him too. He'd done things like that as a child. Wow her terrifying uncle she hadn't even thought of as a child prior to that. This didn't describe Troy and she was likely jumping to conclusions.

"Did you ask him about it?"

"I did and he told me it was just a drawing. Kind of strange though don't you think?"

"Hopefully it's no big deal."

Jamie didn't know why she lied like that. Sandra didn't know who Jamie was. So she had no idea she was talking to the actual relative of a serial killer. Interesting as she probably would have thought she would have been an expert on that. There was no indication Troy would be anything like Michael. Michael wasn't a man. He was a monster. Like a force of nature that couldn't be stopped.

 **Present**

"That's a little strange perhaps but you know how little boys are. It's been a while since we were kids."

"We were never normal children though were we?"

"No, but we did okay for ourselves."

"Just okay." She grinned at him coyly

"Nah we are much better than okay. We're doing just fine from what I can tell.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy coated her lips with black lipstick. She always wore dark makeup at home. Her parents warned her not to wear it to school. She was convinced Christy and Erica wouldn't hang out with her if she wore that much with them either. Some friends they were. She turned away from her long mirror and sat down at her computer desk. A website dedicated to the cult of Thorn was still up.

She loved chatting online with others who were fans of the cult and Michael. She was sure none of them were quite as devoted as her. She had been trying to find where Jamie lives but couldn't. She bit her lip in frustration. How was it that hard to find one person? Haddonfield wasn't a huge place so she couldn't hide. All she had to go on was a childhood picture of Jamie in the news report.

She was an angelic child. Amy didn't know anything about her life now. If she married or had children or anything. She stood up and got her bag to leave the house. Her dad was still at work and her mom took her sister to dance class. So she had some time. She headed outside and the cold didn't really bother her. She walked to the Haddonfield Cemetery. She loved that many if not most of Michael's victims were buried here. As was his family members. She searched until she found them.

Don and Edith Myers, the two people that brought precious Michael into the world. Judith Myers, Michael's older sister, and his very first victim. Wasn't she just so special? Amy knew Laurie Strode was buried near her adoptive parents. Jimmy and Laurie Lloyd. It was these two lovely people who brought Jamie into the world and allowed for Michael's legacy to continue.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Amy looked up as an elderly grave keeper approached her curiously.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"Are you a relative of the Lloyds?"

Why did he want to know? What business was it of his? Relatives and friends visited the deceased all the time.

"A distant relative, she lied.

"Alright just curious. I wondered if you were some relation to Laurie or her birth family."

Oh, how she wished she was. She perked up at the mention of her birth family.

"Do they get many visitors?"

"Not really unless you count the crazed obsessed fans of Michael Myers."

Crazy and obsessed?

"Are there no relatives left?"

"Not through the parents or Myers. A young woman who usually visits the Lloyds occasionally passes by their graves."

Could it be Jamie?

"Do you know who she is?"

"No idea. I figured it might be the daughter of the Lloyds. What was her name?"

"Jamie," Amy answered.

"Yeah, that's her name. You know her?"

I want to know her.

"Just heard of her."

"I assume lots of people have. I don't know that it's her or what she looks like. She's a brown headed lady and even has a little one on the way."

"She's pregnant?"

"Certainly looks it."

If Jamie were carrying a child that just made everything even better.

"You know where she lives?"

"Nope never spoke to her. I assume around here somewhere."

"Alright well, thanks for your time I will be going now."

Amy's mind was at work planning what her next action should be. If she came back maybe she could discover if this woman really was Jamie. She'd been obsessed with Michael for years. Eagerly awaiting when he came home. Plenty of people would die if the past was anything to go by. She wanted a future with Michael and thought maybe she could hide him once Halloween was over.

They could begin a new life together. She wasn't fooling herself into thinking it would be like dating a normal person. Michael would probably not talk or even have relations with her. That didn't matter to her though if she were being honest she had fantasies of that happening. She could show him what to do. Michael would surely kill Jamie but she wondered about the baby.

She didn't know how far along she was but it was evidently far enough that you could tell she was pregnant. Should she start looking for a noticeably pregnant woman? Though surely there were more women with child in Haddonfield. Perhaps Jamie would still look like she did as a child. Maybe she could recognize her.

Sandra sat across from Troy at their small kitchen table as he ate his dinner.

"Troy I heard you got in trouble at school today."

"They were picking on me."

"Did you tell your teacher?"

"No."

"Honey if someone is bothering you then you should tell the teacher."

"I would have got picked on for that."

"Troy sometimes you just have to deal with the consequences of the less caliber."

"Huh?"

"Telling your teacher would have better than getting in trouble for hitting one of them."

Troy didn't say anything more as he finished his dinner.

"Alright well, you need to take your bath so you can get to bed."

Troy sighed but did as his mother said. Sandra was worried about him. Some of the behavior he was exhibiting was unsettling to her. Not to the point, she was frightened of her own son. More just concerned for his wellbeing. She gave it her all for her beloved son. She had to wonder if she was somehow raising him wrong. It had been only her from the beginning. No father, grandparents, other relatives nothing. He was going to be staying at Jamie and Billy's house tomorrow.

Christy was wonderful at taking care of him but she was a young lady with her own interests and school responsibilities. So she hated to rely on her too much. Plus she'd asked Christy if Troy was behaving strangely. She'd said she'd noticed nothing. So perhaps Jamie and Billy would. Again she felt horrible considering they would be having their own child any day now. They'd both told her they would love to do it. She'd accepted because she didn't really have anyone else to look after him.

Troy got his pajamas on after his bath. He hated going to sleep without his mom in the room with him. His mom protected him from the boogeyman and the other nightmare man. He didn't like them and wanted them to leave him alone. The nightmare man told him he shouldn't tell anyone. Least of all his mother. Because if he did they would take him away from his mother and he didn't want that.

"Troy come on time for bed."

He followed his mother into his room and she tucked him into bed.

"Mom can you stay with me till I fall asleep."

"Of course sweetie," she said climbing in beside him.

She knew he really needed to sleep by himself. When he asked her she just couldn't say no. It didn't take him long at all to fall asleep. She kissed his forehead gently and left his room.

"Gosh you're so beautiful," Billy said as he tenderly kissed Jamie's neck.

"You are so beautiful," he repeated.

"One more time," she said willing her husband to do it one more time.

He did just that.

"I'm so going to miss this when the baby is crying all the time."

"That's what friends and family are for," Billy stated leaning down to kiss her again.

Jamie enjoyed the feel of him until she opened her eyes.

"Billy!"

"What?! He asked in a panic getting off her afraid something was wrong with the baby.

"There's someone in here!"

"What where?" He asked looking around the room.

"The man in black I saw him."

"Hold on," he said going to turn on the light.

He doubted she really saw anything but just to appease her he checked the rest of the house. Jamie looked around the room fearfully and waited for him to come back. As she calmed down she realized she probably saw nothing. Ever since that man in black had shot all those officers she realized two things. One he was dangerous and two he was somehow connected to Michael. Perhaps through the very curse of thorn Loomis told her about. She looked up as Billy returned to the room.

"I didn't see anything."

Jamie sighed leaning back in bed.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I still do that."

"It's alright," he said coming to sit beside her and kiss her bump.

"I'm going to take care of both of you."

"I know you will," she said smiling.

In truth, Billy was a little worried about his wife. He knew the pregnancy was stressful for her especially being so close to Halloween. Every once in a while nightmares still plagued her. Ninety-eight percent of them either involving Michael or The man in black. They'd gotten worse since she'd been expecting. A knock came on the door and Billy sighed going to get it. On the other side was an elderly woman Mrs. Blankenship.

"Hello Billy," she smiled politely.

"Hello Mrs. Blankenship," he replied back.

"I brought some cookies for you both," she said holding up the huge plastic wrap tray.

She was always doing that for them. They could only guess because she really liked them or something.

"Thank you please come in. I will tell Jamie you're here."

"No, it's alright don't bother her. I'm sure she needs her rest.

"She will want to see you if you're here."

"Very well then, "she giggled.

He headed upstairs where his wife was staring at him curiously.

"It's Mrs. Blankenship. She brought cookies."

"Isn't she just so nice? Almost like a grandmother."

"Yeah, she is."

"Give me a second and I will be down."

Mrs. Blankenship sat patiently in the chair. Her eyes brightened as Jamie came down the stairs.

"Hello dear, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you for the cookies."

"No problem at all. I love to bake. That little one will be coming any day won't he?"

"Yes, he will."

"You must be terribly excited."

"I am and we both are."

"First babies are just so important, aren't they? He may be a Halloween baby."

"I hope not," Jamie frowned.

"Nonsense it would be a wonderful thing. What fun he'd have. Halloween is a magical time."

"I suppose so. Would you like some of the cookies you made? I'm having some."

"Of course darling."

So the three of them settled to eat her cookies. She seemed to be a lonely woman. Not having a husband at least since they'd known her.

"I hope you liked the tea," Jamie said.

"Very much. It's to die for."

Billy cleared his throat at Jamie frowned once again. It was a really bad figure of speech to say at this point. Of course, she knew nothing about it. Though with her age she likely was around for all the events that took place in Haddonfield. Still a little too close for the soon to be first-time parents. Mrs. Blankenship continued to smile. The truth was she knew much more than they could ever have realized.


	6. Chapter 6

You're talking about him as if he were a man. That part of him died years ago

Dr. Loomis

"I can't believe this!" Charlene said putting her head in her hands.

"Charlene calm down. We're almost there with three days to spare."

"I know but I'd like to find Jamie as soon as possible. If I'm not able to get there I'm calling the police."

"You don't want to get arrested. Then you won't be able to do anything."

"I don't think I will get arrested. They need to be on the lookout."

"Whatever you say," he rolled his eyes.

She was the one upset that they had to stop for gas again. She had a degree so she should be smart enough to know cars needed gas to run. Charlene sat in the car while Donald pumped the gas. They couldn't afford setbacks. She knew very well he wouldn't be active until Halloween. That didn't change the fact she needed to be prepared for this. Just like the victims of Haddonfield would.

She wanted to finally end Michael Myers and the evil curse of Thorn. She may very well die. Her father had faced death so many times. Perhaps it was fitting she did as well. There was a hint of fear and worry in her heart. She was facing evil beyond belief. She couldn't fear though there was absolutely much to fear. Perhaps she could convince Donald to stay somewhere while she went after Michael.

He had no idea how to handle Michael Myers. He had a better chance of dying than she did. She hoped he could stay safe and out of harm's way. It would likely prove difficult enough to keep Jamie out of danger. Donald finally got back in the car beside her. She started it and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Charlene let me get my seatbelt on first. We're going to get a ticket. I can't believe I even let you drive."

"You weren't driving fast enough."

"So we wouldn't get a ticket."

"Don't make me drop you off somewhere."

"In my car?"

"I will do it and not think twice about it."

He knew she was telling the truth.

"You scared?"

"What?"

"Scared?"

"Of you? Absolutely not. I have learned to fear few things."

"You know what I was referring too."

"Yes, Michael and the curse. As well as the cult. Yes very much so. The reason I have learned to fear few things is I know what is really to fear. Namely Michael, the curse, and evil."

"You sure didn't know show it. I figured you were."

"Anyone even remotely intelligent would."

"I suppose so."

"Don't just suppose. It's fact."

Donald was quickly realizing they were facing extreme danger. By the way, she acted he just knew. She was normally the strongest woman he knew. She was attractive but the reputation that proceeded her kept her from getting dates. The reputation of a strong woman that scared most men away. That and her refusal to take off her wedding ring though she was divorced. Few people even knew that. He could only imagine how many potential dates she would lose if they knew her true line of work and who she was related to. These last few days taught him it was the real deal.

In realizing she was telling the truth he realized the people of Haddonfield were in true danger. No doubt families lived there. This Jamie Hall and her family were in grave danger. He looked over to Charlene and knew he wanted to protect her as well. That would be easier said than done.

"Tell me about Myers."

"What's there to want to know? Most people don't want to talk about him. Thought you knew a lot about him anyway?"

"I know about what my father said. What news reports claimed? No concrete evidence. You're an expert so you probably know better than anyone."

"Not better than my father. I feel no one could possibly understand him better than him. Since you asked I assume you're referring to how much I've studied up on him. Michael's beginnings were normal if not average. His parents were very well off and lived in a nice home."

"What were his parents like?"

"Normal people of the community from what I've heard. They were wonderful neighbors who were respectful of everyone. Said to be very proud of their children as well. Judith was the eldest, then Michael, then Laurie who was rumored to have been originally named Cynthia. I am unaware if that was the case or not. The Strodes had a new birth certificate issued when they adopted her."

"Right she was Jamie's mother."

"Yes. She was only two back in 1963 when Michael killed Judith. He was only six years old when it happened. Everyone was unbelievably shocked."

"What happened to his family afterward?"

"They had a difficult time. For one thing, they were grieving their daughter who they loved dearly. Then there was their young son who had killed her. He was rumored to have exhibited some strange signs before that night. Just little things like concerned drawings and such. After that night he was never normal. He didn't talk and he always seemed to be staring at something but not seeing it.

My father was brought in to help. He wasn't thought of as a loon back then and was actually considered a very good psychiatrist with the correct qualifications. Don and Edith, Michael's parents personally requested him to treat their son. There hope and his goal was to rehabilitate Michael and somehow get him out there in society again. It worked but not how they had hoped. By then my father didn't even want him out in society anymore."

"It seems strange that they would even want him out there again."

"Well, it had to do with a lot of different factors. The Nature vs Nurture for one. Are serial killers born evil? Or are they taught? Of course, we both know Michael is no normal serial killer. Nothing normal about him and he is way worse. These people didn't know anything about the cult of course. They hoped to prove Michael could be reintroduced to society as a normal person with a normal life. No doubt his parents wanted that too."

"So what ended up happening?"

"My father tried hard to reach him. He just wasn't responding to treatment. His parents were understandably discouraged. Perhaps the stress of that led to his parent's deaths in a car accident. Laurie wasn't with them at the time. I believe she was being babysat by someone. After everything that happened no one wanted to adopt a baby who came from that family. It was a stigma with Michael. It would continue on to Jamie of course. The Strodes were a well to do couple who wanted kids.

They jumped at the opportunity to be her parents. They requested the courts seal the adoption had ever happened. So no one knew about it least of all Laurie until he came for her. My father had no idea she was his sister until after he first saved her. Whether he knew Michael even had a younger sister or not I'm not sure."

"Michael first came for Laurie fifteen years after killing Judith right?"

"Yes. By that point, my father had long been trying to keep Michael from getting out. He knew he was pure evil and nothing could reach him. He tried that first eight years desperately but nothing could be done."

"How did Michael get out that first time?"

'No one is sure. They were planning to take him out for a parole hearing. They were insane to even do that and my father was being forced to be there as it was the law. When they arrived that night Michael had not only escaped but let the other patients out. He then attacked the nurse that was with my father for the parole hearing. He then stole their car and took it to Haddonfield."

"Sixteen people were killed that night maybe more. Michael nearly got Laurie twice."

"Your father kept him from doing so."

"Correct. He murdered Laurie's friends first who like her were babysitting. Then he moved to the hospital Laurie had been taken to. Dad ended up blowing it up in an attempt to stop him."

"I remember reading about that. Didn't know if it was true. They could have both been killed."

"Yes, that's the point. He wanted Michael to die and didn't mind if he had to die as well."

"But it didn't work."

"Nope. Michael returned to Smiths Grove for ten years. By that time Laurie had married and had Jamie. Eleven months prior to Michael going after Jamie, her parents were killed in a car accident."

"Like Laurie's parents."

"Sort of suspicious to me. I suppose those coincidences do happen from time to time. Still. Anyway, she was in the care of the Carruthers. Laurie had babysat for their daughter when she was a teen. They later adopted her even after their daughter's death. Michael hadn't ever laid eyes on her yet still found her. As we also know he hadn't seen Laurie since she was a toddler yet he still found her also."

"So he would have no problem finding her now."

"Precisely."

"Be good for Billy and Jamie alright?"Sandra said hugging her son.

"I will," Troy replied.

"He always is. He can hang out with me until Billy gets home from work. Then he's taking him for some ice cream."

"Thank you, Jamie," Sandra said gratefully.

"No problem anytime."

When she left Jamie turned the television on. At Sandra's request, he couldn't watch scary movies. So she found him some cartoons to watch. Which of course were Halloween themed. She left him for a few minutes while she tidied up the house a bit. It truly seemed a woman's work was never done. She returned a few minutes later to set on the sofa alongside Troy.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the Boogeyman?"

She sucked in a breath. He didn't need to know.

"Why do you ask?"

"I heard it from school. They said he only came out on Halloween"

"What did your mom tell you?"

"That there's no such thing."

"Well, nothing will happen to you on Halloween night."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"How are you sure?"

"I will protect you."

Troy seemed happy with that and turned to the television. Billy arrived home and took Troy for ice cream and brought Jamie some. Jamie then put him to bed waiting for Sandra to arrive. Sandra arrived a little past eleven to pick up her son.

"Sorry we had such a busy day," She apologized for being late.

"It's no problem. He was fine."

"Well, I will go ahead and get him home and back in bed."

Sandra took him home and got him in bed. She was relieved to be in her own bed. Only an hour later she heard screaming from her son's room. She bolted for it and opened the door turning the light on.

"Troy, what's wrong?"

Troy cried into his mom's arms.

"It was the nightmare man. He wants Jamie's baby."

"What?" Sandra asked in shock.

"He wants to go after her and get the baby. He says one of them is gonna die."

"Troy don't say things like that!"

"He told me!"

"Troy that's enough! There is no nightmare man. No boogeyman. No anything. Stop it and go to bed!'

She hated yelling at her son but he needed to stop making up foolish stories. Did he not know how upsetting that would be to Jamie? She could only hope he hadn't told anyone else that. What was she going to do with him?


	7. Chapter 7

"Amy?" Erica said looking at her curiously. Amy looked up at Erica just as she looked at her reading collection.

"Curse of Thorn? What's that?"

"Just some old Halloween festivities," Amy said putting the book away. As long as it had taken her to get her hands on a copy she couldn't risk it getting ruined.

"Looks kind of creepy to me," Christy said eyeing it.

"You just wouldn't understand." Amy was convinced no mere human could understand anything like she could. She felt the Curse of Thorn would bring about true peace to the world. Michael Myers would bring that and she wanted to be by his side. Halloween was now two days away. Amy had found this book while she was searching in the library. Something else had happened she hadn't expected.

"What are you reading dear?" Amy had turned to see an older woman looking at her with interest. She highly doubted this woman would think any good thoughts after seeing her read the book so she held it up.

"Oh now isn't that interesting."

"Umm yeah," Amy said not expecting her response.

"You're interested in The Cult of Thorn?"

"Yeah school project, she lied.

"Now don't take me for a fool young lady. I see the fire in your eyes. The desire to do the work of thorn. No normal person would know anything about it."

"What do you know about Thorn?"

"I am a member of Thorn."

"No way."

"I am, child. In fact, you could say I've been there from the beginning. At least the moment our most devoted member took center stage. Michael Myers."

"You knew Michael?"

"Used to live across the street from him and babysat him. I'm the one babysitter he hasn't killed. He knows were on the same side." Amy was amazed that this woman would be a member. Was she telling the truth?

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mrs., Blankenship. Believe me, I'm a member. The question now is are you willing to go the extra mile and become a member of Thorn?"

"Yes, I want that more than anything."

"Very well then are you familiar with Smith Grove Sanitarium correct?"

"Yes."

"Come there this afternoon and you will learn how to become a member of Thorn." Amy was extremely excited and couldn't wait to become a member. School couldn't end soon enough for her. She knew after Halloween night nothing would be the same ever again and she relished it. She had long grown tired of dealing with her parents, little sister, and boring friends.

She wanted more. She wanted Michael and The Curse of Thorn. Being her authentic self. Her parents had once had her sent to counseling. Because they were embarrassed about their daughter needing it they sent her to another town over to receive it. Amy realized very quickly they didn't understand her and that the only way out was to tell them what they wanted to hear. She was pronounced "cured" and allowed to stop going. In the beginning, she told them the truth.

That Halloween was her favorite holiday because of Michael Myers. Her obsession and sexual attraction to him. Her desire to accept him for all his evil and to be his keeper. A devoted member of Thorn alongside him. She realized she was crazy and sounded crazy. Some might frown upon her desire to kidnap a pregnant woman and give her over to her murderous uncle.

They might think she was a monster to be willing to sacrifice her entire family and friends. She realized it was for the greater good and her own possibly twisted desires. She was herself and wouldn't apologize for that. As soon as school ended she was out the door.

"Amy where are you going?" Erica called. She turned to see her and Christy.

"Oh, I have something to do. I will explain later. Can one of you do me a favor and go to the elementary school and pick up Sophia? I will be to get her as soon as I can."

"Sure I can," Christy offered.

"Thank you, I owe you one!" Amy was now free to make her way to the sanitarium. She didn't tell them it was miles away. Lucky for her she'd brought her car today and begun the drive there. Once she arrived she quickly headed inside. She wasn't sure where to go and who she should ask. To her relief, she saw Mrs. Blankenship sitting on a nearby bench. If you didn't know better you would think she was just a normal lady. She smiled noticing Amy.

"Hello dear, so you came. I knew I saw that in your eyes."

"Yeah, I told you I wanted this."

"You've proven that. Now follow me so it can begin." Amy asked no questions as she followed her into an office. Amy was surprised at the older man behind the desk.

"Mrs. Blankenship, what is it?"

"This is the young lady I was telling you about."

"Ah, I see. Hello, I'm Dr. Terrence Wynn the Administrator here and Smiths Grove." He reached out and took her hand shaking it firmly.

"I'm Amy, "She answered politely though she was confused.

"I'm taking a break soon. Mrs. Blankenship, could you escort her?"

"Of course sir." She motioned for Amy to follow her and led her through a random door and down a dark hallway. Amy could see many hooded figures standing together staring in their direction. They parted as Dr. Wynn appeared.

"Everyone please welcome Amy. She'd like to join us. It's not every day we get the opportunity to recruit someone so young. Amy, please come forward. Amy obeyed and as Dr. Wynn held out his hand to her. She took it as he led her further into the room. What was she getting herself into

"Now Amy I presume you know the history of the druids?"

"Yes, I know everything. I've studied all about them and this cult."

"You know about us then and him. You're sure you want to join us."

"I am definitely sure. I've never wanted anything more."

"How sure are you that this is what you want? That you will be loyal to us?"

"I would sacrifice the lives of everyone in this town. Even my parents and younger sister." Dr. Wynn nodded his head impressed.

"Brave words. Perhaps prophetic words. Are you prepared for that? Prepared to sacrifice them to him?"

"I am. I've been preparing myself for a while."

"I see. So why do you think you should be allowed entry into this group?"

"Because as I've stated I am willing to do anything it takes to join. I'm no better than you are but we want the same things. I want to serve this group. If you don't allow me too I will find another way to serve you." He could tell she was completely serious in her answers.

"Anything else you'd like to say, Amy?"

"I have some requests," she said steadily.

"Requests huh?" Wynn said in slight surprise. Never had any of his followers suggested they had requests. The other members were shocked at her brazen nature. What could she possibly request when she wasn't even a member? Mrs. Blankenship watched the scene with interest to see what she would say.

"What is it you request child?"

"I understand the possible sacrifice of Jamie and her unborn child is the most important event in history for the cult. From what I read you must have another young child to possibly groom on taking Michael's place. This depends on what Michael himself decides. He might completely wipe out his bloodline and allow the other child to take his place. He might decide to kill Jamie as his final sacrifice and leave a member of his bloodline to pass the role on too. He might let the other child live or not. He could kill all three."

"You've studied well," Dr. Wynn smirked. "Michael is unpredictable and who knows what he will decide."

"Yeah, so my requests are this. I want to be present when he makes that decision. To see what he chooses."

"Very well. If you become a member you will be present."

"One other thing."

"Yes?"

"I want Michael." Everyone gasped. Did she even realize what she was asking for?

"You want Michael," He repeated.

"I want to be his keeper and so much more. I want to be his vessel if he should ever have children. I want to satisfy any urges he might have. I want to give myself to him fully. Let him do whatever he wants with me." Mrs. Blankenship smiled knowing she'd seen so much potential in that child the moment she'd laid eyes on her. Dr. Wynn nodded finally.

"You want it? You have it if Michael agrees. Come forward. Amy obeyed once more as Dr. Wynn placed his hand into a bowl of blood and drew the mark of thorn onto her wrist.

"You ready?"

"Yes." Dr. Wynn used a knife to carve the mark in her wrist forever. Amy bit her lip and cringed though she didn't let a scream escape her lips. She wanted this and now had it. He let her go and she stared at the fresh wound now forever on her skin.

"This will heal on its own unless you're afraid of infection."

"I'm not," Amy said as she stared at the mark and the blood slightly poured from her wrist.

"I didn't cut deep enough to endanger your life in any way. Everyone welcome our new member."

Amy had ended up getting her wrist bandaged to hide the wound until it healed. Thankfully she could wear long sleeves and get away with it until Halloween. After that, she could show it off proudly as she planned to do. She needed to leave Smiths Grove even though she wanted to stay with them forever. Where was Michael? She was sure he was getting ready for Halloween. She was walking in the parking lot when she was stopped.

"Amy!" She turned to see Mrs. Blankenship walking towards her. "Good job and welcome to thorn sister."

"Thank you," She nodded.

"There's something I think you'll be interested in."

"Alright, what?"

"I told you I knew Jamie. Would you like to find her?"

"More than anything," Amy said with wide eyes.

"Remember Michael makes the decision so you must not interfere. This means you can't take Jamie hostage just yet. Michael may kill you while attempting to get to her. Prior to this night, Michael had one goal of killing Jamie wherever she was. That's now changed. Jamie is carrying that infant now. Michael himself won't take her life just yet. He will take her to Dr. Wynn and Thorn.

Once she gives birth Michael will make his choice. As you stated he could use them all as sacrifices. Or he could pick someone to carry on his legacy. Rest assured Jamie will not survive. Michael won't spare her if he spares anyone. She's escaped him too many times. I just have some questions for you."

"Yes?"

"Are you alright with Jamie losing her life?"

"I would kill her myself. I understand she has to be a sacrifice for the bloodline. So she has to die."

"Now would you feel horrible if the children were to die? It is sad but for the greater good. Even if the child has only just been born."

"Sad but for the greater good. If Michael chooses to sacrifice them then so be it. If he spared them I will take care of them. Or I give myself over to bare children for thorn."

"Well said," Dr. Wynn said walking out to meet them. They were in an entirely secluded part of the parking lot.

"You are a valued member of thorn no doubt. Now I was thinking there was something you could assist me with. For now go home. Don't want suspicion befalling us just yet."

Amy nodded and smirked as she headed to her car. Everything was going perfectly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jamie I know it's disappointing for you," Billy began.

"No, its fine. I'm overreacting. I just hoped he would be here before Halloween. When I hoped they could induce me I didn't mean next week."

"Well, Halloween is two days away. He has time to make his appearance. I hope he doesn't."

"I mean I would rather him come next week then come on Halloween. I guess I'm just being ridiculous. Maybe he should come on Halloween. Making something wonderful out of an otherwise horrible anniversary."

"Have you called your parents yet?"

"No, I need too. I think they need this baby more than I do." The couple walked hand in hand through the neighborhood. Jamie was still trying to walk in hopes of starting labor.

"There she is." Mrs. Blankenship whispered to Amy. She looked in wonderment at them.

"She's beautiful," Amy said in wonderment.

"It's a shame her days are numbered but she will be a wonderful sacrifice for Thorn." Amy nodded.

"Hey Jamie, Hey Billy!" A grinning Troy ran up to them happily followed by Christy.

"Hey, Troy hey Christy!" They greeted them.

"Troy and I are out picking up stuff for Halloween. I'm taking him trick or treating," Christy explained.

"That sounds like fun," Billy said smiling at Troy.

"Yeah I'm going to be a pirate," Troy said happily.

"A scary pirate or a nice pirate?" Jamie asked.

"A nice pirate arghh me matey!" He said dramatically.

Across the street, Mrs. Blankenship stood in the shadows with Amy.

"You said you knew them?"

"That's my friend Christy and Troy the boy she babysits."

"What I coincidence. Two of them actually. That boy is an object of fascination for Thorn."

"Really? That's a surprise."

"Only certain children can be chosen for such an honor."

"So Troy is one of them. "

"Even more interesting. That there is Jamie Lloyd."

"What?!"

"She's lived near here this whole time. She seems to know Troy and your friend here."

"She's beautiful."

"Yes, the perfect sacrifice for Thorn and Michael."

"I should go introduce myself."

"Go right ahead, child."

"Hi, Christy!" Amy said cheerfully as she approached the group.

"Hey, Amy!" She said back.

"Hi Amy," Troy said having casually known her.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Oh Billy, Jamie I'd like you to meet my friend Amy."

"Nice to meet you," Billy said reaching out his hand to take hers.

"Pleasures mine." It was to meet the husband and father of Jamie's child.

"Nice to meet you," Jamie said shaking her hand.

"When are you due?" Amy asked looking at her.

"Any day now."

"You must be so excited."

"We are very much." Amy couldn't resist putting her hand on Jamie's stomach to feel the baby kick. To her pleasure she did. Jamie wasn't really that shocked because lots of people she didn't know touched her protruding torso to feel the baby. She almost held her hand there a moment too long before pulling away.

"Congratulations what are you having?"

"A boy."

"That's wonderful news."

"I'm going to help take care of him," Troy said proudly. Mrs. Blankenship watched them converse nearby. She had known this day would come along with Dr. Wynn. Michael Myers was for the moment under their control or at least they'd liked to think so. The truth was they knew Michael could break that control at any time. Michael was almost too perfect, too skilled in what he did.

They feared what might happen if Michael ever did decide he didn't have to listen to them. They didn't lie when they called him a perfect member who went above and beyond in his killing. He murdered much more than anyone else. Almost unstoppable. Able to get up from anything. Be a force of nature. He could never die and had the ability to keep getting back up. His work would be complete soon. He could finally die if it went according to plan. They just hoped he wouldn't turn on them.

Troy could be groomed into taking his place. As could Jamie's baby if Michael chose to let him live. No one had the ability to choose like Michael did. He only answered to Thorn because he still decided too. He very well could kill them all and that would be accepted. Because he was Michael Myers. They would prepare for that when the time came.

"Well, congratulations on the baby. It was nice to meet you. Christy, I'll see you at school, bye Troy." As they bid her farewell she headed away with this new information. She wouldn't bring attention to Mrs. Blankenship. She knew what she had to do to prepare for Halloween.

After saying goodbye Billy and Jamie continued their walk.

"I don't have to work on Halloween you know. I hate leaving you along anyway."

"It's fine. I think I'll be fine. I will call Mrs. Blankenship if I need too."

"That woman is a godsend. I don't know what we'd do without her. She's been so helpful."

"She really has."

"So what's bothering you?" Of course, her husband would know something was bothering her.

"A little worried about Troy."

"Because of what Sandra told you?"

"Yeah."

"I mean he seems pretty normal to me. He was fine when we kept him the other night. Christy would surely say something as much as she keeps him."

"Yeah, it's just the things she told me about him."

"It does sound a little concerning but he's a kid. They say all sorts of things."

"Not like that. It's just it sounds like Michael." She could barely even say his name.

"When Michael was a child it was a very different situation."

"Was he born that way though? Judith and my mom were normal. They tried to blame it on my grandparents. That doesn't explain how Judith turned out fine. After her death, they looked into possible abuse. They never abused Michael or any other child. What if something else is at play here?"

"You mean that makes kids like that?"

"Right and what about on Halloween?'

"Jamie, are you saying this about Troy?"

"All I'm saying is isn't it strange this has started around Halloween."

"Could be a coincidence."

"Could it really?"

"Troy is not going to be a Michael Myers. It just isn't possible."

"I get it and I want to believe that. He's a very sweet innocent boy. What if Michael was? Up until Halloween in 1963, they thought Michael was. I can't say for sure since I wasn't born then. I don't have any reason to assume anything else."

"Maybe Sandra can look into getting him some help somewhere. If Michael had gotten that who knows how things could have turned out?"

"Supposedly he did. Didn't help though because maybe he was beyond saving."

Meanwhile, in Smiths Grove Sanitarium Michael was staring at the same wall he had for fifteen years. His mind was in his hometown of Haddonfield. The fact Jamie was there and pregnant with a child. He wasn't as clueless as everyone assumed he was. A killing machine yes. Sacrificing lives both for Thorn but importantly to himself. He enjoyed what he did to a point.

Sometimes he just did it. The rage drove him. He knew it wouldn't be quenched fully until every family member he had left was gone. Dr. Loomis once told him Jamie could stop that rage. He lied as the truth was nothing could stop that rage. Nothing except those deaths. He would kill anyone and everyone that stood in his way. Neither her nor that child was going to live.

He knew what Thorn wanted but frankly, he didn't care. His parents, Judith, Laurie were all gone. Now if he could just get Jamie and the baby his quest could be complete.

"Mickey." Michael didn't even twitch recognizing the voice of the only babysitter he'd never killed. Mrs. Blankenship had gone straight there to see him. He knew she'd seen Jamie because he could sense it.

"Hi, Sweetie are you hungry?" She carried a plate of food with her. Only the finest for him. They both knew he wouldn't answer her but she continued to ask him anyway. She placed the plate down in front of him.

"Here Mickey eat up okay? Every bit. You need your strength." Even she knew he never lost that strength for very long."

"You have a very important day coming up you know." She smiled before leaving him alone with his meal.

Donald and Charlene would be to Haddonfield by morning. With a day to spare they were going to attempt to find Jamie as quickly as possible. Donald was beginning to wonder if they might run into Michael Myers. He hoped not as he didn't really have any interest in meeting him. If what Charlene said was true the citizens of Haddonfield might all be in extreme danger.

He had never told her but he'd been interested in Charlene for a while now. Not that she'd ever give him the time of day. She was notorious for her work ethic and had made sure everyone knew she wasn't interested in a relationship. Being married once was enough for her. He'd been married before himself and vowed that would be the last time. That was before he met Charlene.

Even if marriage didn't seem like something she was into. He certainly couldn't imagine her being a wife and mother. A simple relationship with her would suffice. Unfortunately for him, she had no interest in that either. Considering the serious situation they found themselves in now was not the time to be thinking about romance.

"Hey, Charlene?"

"What?" She said staring straight ahead.

"How do you normally spend Halloween?"

"Um, I don't know why?"

"Well were clearly not celebrating this year but I wondered if you had ever."

"Not in years. When I was little my mom and stepdad took me trick or treating. Dad didn't much like that idea obviously."

"I stopped going when I was like ten because I wanted to seem grown up. Now I wish I'd gone longer."

"Because you think you might die?"

"I think we might die. We are facing Michael Myers after all. So there's a very good chance of that."

"Are you afraid?"

"Are you?"

"What do you think?'

"Well, Charlene you don't appear to be afraid of anything. Or at least you like to project that to people."

"Project it really?"

"I think I'm right about that. Am I?"

"You might be. In this situation, I'll have you know I have no problem with being afraid. I just can't voice nor show it while I'm trying to save lives. Fear won't stop Michael Myers and I know my father never showed his fear much."

"You think Michael would come after you?'

"Me for what reason?"

"You're his old friend's daughter. Let's have an open mind about everything. Say he kills his entire family but it isn't enough for him. He decides to eliminate the Loomis family. He keeps going to Haddonfield dot murder people for thorn or because he wants too."

"He possibly could. I wouldn't be surprised by anything. The trouble with Myers is he has a talent for surprising people."

"Because he isn't human. He's the shape, a force of nature."

"He's the boogeyman."

"You believe in that old childhood myth?"

"Absolutely. I have every reason too. As should you."

"Yeah maybe everyone should."

"If you're not prepared to die on Halloween you might need to find a hotel to stay at."

"You mean leave you alone?"

"I have accepted the fact Michael might kill me. I don't really want you to die. I don't want it on my conscious if you die when you didn't do it of your own free will."

"I'm not leaving you alone so I'm prepared for anything." Charlene was touched.

"Just make sure you are Donald. I could use your backup."

"You've got it."


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to apologize to all my readers for my infrequent updates as well as grammatical errors. This message applies to many of my stories. Some of are finished some are not. I've tried this before but now I am in the process of rewriting several of my stories. I may not upload until I've finished them. I will be writing longer chapters, minimal grammatical errors hopefully, and overall better stories. I thank you for all your support and I do hope you'll stick around for my new and improved stories. Thank you so much!**


End file.
